Urodziny razy pięć
by Stokrot
Summary: Fik z okazji urodzin naszej ulubionej Haikyuu-Sowy :).


**_Urodziny razy pięć_**

Gdy Bokuto kończy osiem lat, Kuroo nie ma dla niego porządnego prezentu. Nie miał nawet szansy nad tym pomyśleć – bądź co bądź, znają się dopiero od tygodnia i przez ten czas zdążyli przejść całą drogę od najgorszych wrogów do najlepszych przyjaciół. Ostatecznie Tetsurou rysuje obrazek - oni dwaj w strojach reprezentacji Japonii, w chwale sięgający po mistrzostwo świata – który z dumą wręcza Koutarou po jednym z treningów. Pozostali uczestnicy obozu treningowego dla podstawówek chichoczą po kątach i Tetsurou bardzo się stara nie zwracać na to uwagi, choć czuje, że uszy mu płoną – ale przestaje to mieć znaczenie, gdy Bokuto rzuca mu się na szyję, głośno dając wyraz swojej radości. Pozostali czym prędzej zatykają uszy, ale Kuroo nic sobie z tego nie robi, bo czuje, że jest super i lepiej być nie mogło.

Gdy Bokuto kończy jedenaście lat, Kuroo zjawia się na jego przyjęciu urodzinowym, ubrany w swoją najlepszą koszulkę i własnoręcznie odprasowane spodenki. Prezent też nabył z własnych oszczędności: piłka nie jest może superprofesjonalna, ale wygląda na solidną i z całą pewnością nadaje się do gry w siatkówkę. Bokuto wydaje się zresztą nie przejmować marką ani innymi zbędnymi szczegółami: ledwie odbiera podarunek, a jego twarz jaśnieje, jakby ktoś zapalił mu w środku lampkę, zaś w chwilę później Tetsurou jest już ciągnięty za rękaw do ogródka. Spędzają tam prawie trzy godziny, przerzucając piłkę nad sznurkiem do rozwieszania prania, aż wreszcie, zmęczeni i ubrudzeni, dają się skusić na tort. Tort okazuje się czekoladowy – i przepyszny – ale i tak najfajniejsze jest to, jak Bokuto, wywijając widelczykiem, opowiada rodzicom o ich meczu. Wydaje się, że nic nie mogłoby ucieszyć go bardziej – i Kuroo chciałby, żeby zawsze tak zostało.

Gdy Bokuto kończy czternaście lat, sytuacja jest trochę niezręczna. Niecałe dwa tygodnie temu zaliczyli swoją pierwszą, potężną kłótnię i od tamtej pory nie odezwali się do siebie słowem. Kuroo nie jest pewien, od czego się zaczęło – chyba od tego, że Bokuto uparcie twierdził, że Kazijski jest lepszym skrzydłowym od Gruszki, on sam mu odpyskował… po czym wszystko jakoś poleciało i ani się obejrzeli, a jego przyjaciel trzymał się za rozbity nos, zaś Tetsurou leżał na chodniku z obolałym zadkiem - ale nawet jeśli z początku dał się ponieść dumie, to teraz z każdym dniem męczy go to bardziej i najchętniej zakopałby już ten cholerny topór wojenny, bo przecież są urodziny Koutarou, u licha! Dlatego właśnie, choć jest już 19:44 i powinien był to zrobić dużo wcześniej, wysyła Bokuto smsa z życzeniami urodzinowymi. „Wszystkiego najlepszego i powodzenia na meczu, i sorry, że tak na ciebie naskoczyłem, i jak twój nos", głosi wiadomość i Kuroo aż skręca, tak niezręcznie to brzmi, ale i tak wciska „wyślij", bo kurczę blade, dopiero wtedy wszystko znów może być w porządku. Po pięciu minutach jego komórka zaczyna dzwonić i Tetsurou spędza następną godzinę rozmawiając ze wzruszonym, przejętym i pochlipującym Bokuto. Z słuchawki płynie niekończący się potok wymowy: tak, z moim nosem wszystko w porządku, i ja też przepraszam, że ci przyłożyłem, i tak strasznie ci dziękuję za życzenia, bo myślałem, że się obraziłeś do końca świata, i dlatego bałem się do ciebie zadzwonić, i jesteś najlepsiejszym przyjacielem na świecie, i tak się cieszę, że już wszystko jest dobrze, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo – aż Kuroo też robi się tak jakoś miękko i ciepło w środku, i ani chybi złapał katar od Kenmy, bo jakby cieknie mu z nosa. Na koniec umawiają się jeszcze na siatkę i yakiniku na następny dzień, bo Bokuto przecież wciąż należy się prezent od niego, a z tego wszystkiego nic innego nie wymyślił – i rozłączając się, Tetsurou ma ochotę śpiewać z radości. Jest tak jak wcześniej i jak co roku – i to najlepsze, co mogło się wydarzyć tego dnia.

Gdy Bokuto kończy szesnaście lat, Kuroo nie jest specjalnie w nastroju do świętowania. Ledwie kilka dni temu zmarła jego babcia, a urodziny Koutarou wypadają dwa dni po jej pogrzebie. Mimo to postanawiają się spotkać: Tetsurou już wcześniej kupił prezent dla przyjaciela. Z początku planował ochraniacze – jakiś czas temu obaj wzdychali do najnowszych modeli w „Volleyball World", nie to, że Kuroo kiedykolwiek splamił się ich noszeniem – ale doszły go słuchy, że ten sam pomysł wysunął jeden z bokutowych kouhaiów. Koniec końców postawił więc na absolutnie przezabawną sowią czapkę, którą przyuważył pewnego dnia w okolicznym sklepiku i w której Bokuto po prostu musiał wyglądać uroczo, i od tamtego momentu zwyczajnie nie mógł się doczekać, aż jego przyjaciel odpakuje ją i przymierzy, a potem będą obaj śmiać się do rozpuku – tylko że teraz raczej nie jest mu do śmiechu i może tylko mieć nadzieję, że swoim ponurym nastrojem nie popsuje Koutarou święta. Jego obawy pryskają jednak jak bańka mydlana, gdy spotykają się z Bokuto przed ulubioną knajpką z yakiniku i przyjaciel bez jednego słowa, zamyka go w iście niedźwiedzim uścisku, krzepiąco klepiąc go po plecach i mrucząc do ucha po koutarowemu niezdarne słowa pociechy. Kuroo przez chwilę jedynie mruga gęsto i nawet nie myśli, by zrzucać odpowiedzialność za to na jesienny wiatr – a potem wchodzą razem na yakiniku. Bokuto z miejsca rzuca się na swój prezent, by następnie z zachwyconym okrzykiem wcisnąć czapkę na głowę - naprawdę wygląda w niej prześmiesznie, tak że nawet Tetsurou musi się uśmiechnąć – i przez kolejne dwie-trzy godziny starają się mówić tylko o tym, co radosne i optymistyczne. Kuroo wie, że Koutarou stara się dla niego i jest mu wdzięczny – zwłaszcza że pod koniec spotkania znów jest w stanie szczerze się śmiać. I choć to nie jego urodziny, czuje się wyróżniony, że ma takiego przyjaciela – i wie, że ten dzień nie mógłby być lepszy.

Gdy Bokuto kończy osiemnaście lat, obaj stoją po przeciwnych stronach siatki. Co prawda to tylko mecz treningowy, ale Koutarou nie mógłby dziś dostać nic lepszego. Tetsurou widzi to w płonących złotem oczach, ściągniętych w skupieniu brwiach, linii jego ramion i barków. Kącik ust Bokuto unosi się w nie do końca uświadomionym uśmiechu i Kuroo wie, że jego przyjaciel już nie może się doczekać. I wie także, że sam musi dać z siebie wszystko: bo też Bokuto byłoby nieskończenie przykro, gdyby w jakikolwiek sposób próbował dać mu fory. Musi – wszyscy muszą! - zagrać na dwieście procent, bo przeciwnik z pewnością nie odpuści i rzuci na nich wszystko, co ma w zanadrzu. Nie, sądząc po minie Koutarou łatwo na pewno nie będzie – i, jak rany, ależ to zachęcająca myśl!

I faktycznie, gra układa się zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Tetsurou. Choć Nekoma walczy ile sił, wyszarpuje punkt za punktem, to Fukurodani nieubłaganie zdobywa przewagę. Gdy Sowy wygrywają pierwszego seta 26 do 24, a kolejnego 30 do 28, Bokuto promienieje, całą drużynę otaczając swoim blaskiem. Gdy zaś w ostatniej partii jego atak przebija się przez blok Kuroo, pieczętując tym samym zwycięstwo teamu Fukurodani, triumfujący Koutarou wygląda na szczęśliwszego niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

A Tetsurou, nawet w obliczu porażki, cieszy się razem z nim. To on pierwszy przechodzi pod siatką, by pogratulować przyjacielowi, wyściskać go i klepnąwszy w łopatkę, życzyć wszystkiego najlepszego – gdy zaś Bokuto bez mała porywa go w objęcia, prawie miażdżąc mu przy tym żebra, Kuroo upewnia się, że miał słuszność.

Lepiej zwyczajnie być nie mogło. I dobrze.


End file.
